Point de Mirage
by Ron Granger Weasley
Summary: Lily Evans had never been one to believe in those cheesy sappy romances. But all that changes when a mysterious dark boy appeared on the shore of the sea near Hogwarts. beckon to the sea, i'll come to thee.. was what he told her. What had he meant? JPLE


POINT DE MIRAGE

Prologue

As I look back on the events that occurred that faithful night 7 years ago, I once again berated myself. How could I have missed the obvious signs that were staring at me right in the face? If I had been a tad more observant, I could have saved myself from being hurt. I could have. But I did not. It is all too late now.

Perhaps you readers are more observant than me. Perhaps you would have guessed who he was. Or rather, what he was. Perhaps you could have saved yourselves from the heartbreak. However, it is not for me to decide.

Watch as my story unfolds and judge for yourselves…

Absolutely crazy.

_All alone on the beach in the middle of the night, I'm facing black waves. Waves so huge that they can engulf a grown up effortlessly. My insides vibrate at their thunder. It was a dangerous night out. Even a seven year old knew that. _

_The soles of my feet are rock bruised from the footpath that leads from Hogwarts down to the dunes, through the sea grass, and finally to the shore._

_Wind blows in my face and whips my nightgown out behind me. A storm is lurking off the coast. Hunched down, it tries to hide, but clouds cluster on its back, exposing it._

I stared at the beauty of the tumultuous waves. Not for the first time, I savoured the fact that Hogwarts is just a stone's throw from the sea.

_Even though I can see it waiting, something's making me walk through the flying sand and wind-spun fog._

_Using both hands, I hold my hair away from my face. Somebody is watching me. _

_Part of me wants to go back. In the magical world, anything can be lurking in the dark on full moon. Anything. But that voice that told me to leave my bed still echoes around me. The thing it belongs to keeps me here, but I'm not afraid._

_I looked down. The waves rear up, then bow. Pale ruffles show at their tops, then skitter along, running to the right, retreating. Then the foam is out of sight, like the hem of a white nightgown someone snatches around a corner._

_Like my white nightgown._

_Crack! The waves break and slam towards me, as though they sensed my presence. I take a deep breath of salt air, knowing these waves won't reach me._

_This is my beach. Even though I've only been here for a few months, I can tell these waves aren't wild enough to drown me. Though they crash, threaten and rush forward, they finally lay down, spreading white foam over the sand, around black rocks. Jissing a little, they hide my feet in bubbles. A strand of seaweed curls around my ankle, then flicks loose so that it can float away on a waves that sucks sand from under my toes._

_As the water pulls away, the sand is bare and shiny. Except for footprints._

_One glance at them tells me that they are not mine. No. They're ahead of me. They lead into the sea and an innate instinct tells me I have to follow them. I step in each one, and though whoever made them is bigger, the prints welcome my feet, cradling them, coaxing me to follow. _

_The sea's churning should have erased them, but somehow, they are still here. I look down. The waves lap at my knees. I can't see underwater, but down in the sand my toes find each footprint. _

_Another row of waves stands up and cracks loud as a slamming door. The sound pulls my eyes back to the horizon. And I saw him. He who has an irreplaceable role in my life. _

_Moving away, darker than the night, a shadow is going out to meet the waves._

"_STOP!" I hold my hands around my mouth, amplifying my voice. Does he want to drown? "COME BACK!"_

_But he didn't hear. I looked on in horror as he dives into the heart of a wave._

_Trotting through water, I fight against my nightgown, which wraps me like a mummy. My toes jam against a submerged rock and I slip. I put my arms up to catch myself, but I crash through the surface. Suddenly, I am sinking, in over my head._

_Salty water stings the inside of my nose as I bob up sputtering, coughing and still watching the ocean. He's gone. My toes stretch, trying to reach land again. _

_There. My feet touch down and I stagger to a stop and stare up into the night._

I know you, Moon. _It looks like a yellow balloon about to burst as it shines on a black cutout swimming into the storm. He's still there, but he's going to die._

_I'm wishing it won't happen when all at once the world turns quiet._

_Waves whisper and the wind holds its breath._

_A warm current swirls around me. I glance down, hoping against hope its not some ferocious water creature._

_I inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. Its nothing but my own tears striking the moon-polished water. Tears start silver ripples. I rub the tears away, then look up to see the figure stop swimming._

_He's standing still. The way he tilts his head, he seems to be listening. _

_Taking this chance to call him back, I yelled so heard it's like when you skin your knee, only that this time, its my throat._

_And he turned. My heart leapt. Then, all of a sudden, all the sea, the moon, the sky and beach are blotted out by a black wave._

_It advances upon me and slapped me flat. I feel my hair spreading out like a mermaid's. Before my world went dark, my overactive imagination made the wave out to be a villain, grinning maliciously at my demise. _

_A night bird dives so low I hear feathers rustle, but that's not what wakes me._

_An arm works under me, between my shoulders and the sand, lifting._

_I'm still on the beach, feeling dizzy. I never should have left my bed. It is common sense that you have to be careful when something in the dark is calling you to it. But no, lily evans never had any sense._

_I'm sitting up when a hand brushes sand from my cheek. _

" _Mum--?"_

_But when my eyes flickered open, moonlight reveals a Gypsy to me. Yes, a gypsy. Right there. Next to me. Close enough that I smell wind and salt water on his body. Wet black hair curves in thorn shapes around slightly tilted hazel eyes._

_Careful, I tell myself. He is a stranger, albeit a cute one._

_I draw a breath to ask why he'd walked out into the sea and isn't he sorry for getting me pounded against the rocks? Instead, I gag and press my hands over my mouth to keep from throwing up the seawater I had swallowed._

_Thinking that standing might do me some good, I push with my wobbly legs and he does the rest, rising with me, steadying my arm, smiling._

_Joy bounds up in me. I must know him. I must recognize that grin, because even though he doesn't say anything, I can feel him telling me your're okay._

_Then the silence is pierced by a shout. He grip loosens._

_I don't blame him for wanting to escape, but my mind is screaming, 'Don't go."_

_He doesn't._

_He holds me close to his side. He's tall, but that doesn't scare me. But he's naked. And I know he shouldn't be. For one more second, his warm arm circles my shoulders, the way a bird shelters babies under its wing._

_Against my ear he whispers words I do not understand._

_When he pulls away, my wet nightgown sticks to his arm. And then he goes, leaving me, but still hesitating at the water edge._

_Multiple footsteps could be heard approaching. Somebody shouts for me._

_The gypsy should run, but he doesn't. He's ready to return to the waves, but he's still looking back at me._

_The moonlight's so bright I can see him lick his lips. Then he tries to talk, frowning to get the words right._

" _Beckon to the sea, I'll come to thee_

_Shed seven tears, perchance seven years."_

_Shouts are coming closer. I look up the hill and see lit wands._

_When I turn back to warn him, he's gone._

_My head swings from side to side. I look up the shore, then back to the waves. I look up at the school, then out to sea._

_He just disappeared into thin air._

_I hear the quiet lap of sea on stone, but even the waves are empty. The gypsy boy is gone, and I stand on the beach, alone. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N.

Hey guys! This story suddenly came to me!! The idea of the plot comes from seven tears into the sea. Yup.. I think that it will make a good story. This is my first time attempting to write a LilyJames fic. So pls review to give comments! Thanks. ) review yea?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. Story is adapted from Seven tears into the sea. Poor me is only responsible for chaining them together.


End file.
